


Prince and Slave

by KaidaMatsuki



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Complete, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:10:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3866461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaidaMatsuki/pseuds/KaidaMatsuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A forgotten past, a long-time promise and a blooming forbidden romance. Uchiha Sasuke is a known royal Prince, younger brother of King Itachi, and a person who met Uzumaki Naruto, a slave. SasuNaru</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters that I write, unfortunately. They all belong to brilliant Kishimoto-san.
> 
> Pairings: SasuNaru
> 
> Rated: M
> 
> If you want more recent updates, I usually prioritize updating my FFnet account

_Rain continuously poured down the lifeless bodies as feathers scattered under the splash of blood, making the once pristine into the color of crimson. One small figure was trembling under the storm, crying from witnessing the massacre and war of his beloved fellowmen._

_The small boy was kneeling as his bright yellow hair was soaked wet. His tanned features were streaked with visible stress and agony on such upon angelic face. His sapphire eyes became dull by his never-ending tears falling down… Making him look so fragile, so vulnerable, so… pitiful._

_The small boy saw some movement within his peripheral view, and like the speed of lightning, he drew his knife and focused his eyes dangerously at the person before him._

" _Who are you? Are you an enemy?"_

_The man reached for the young boy's weapon but found it a difficult task when the said boy almost slashed him._

" _Answer me!" He cried hysterically, refusing to relent._

" _Naruto…"_

_The young boy's eyes grew wide as he stood up, dropping the knife unconsciously at the sound of his name cross unfamiliar pair of lips. Then he saw the stranger's lips pull up into a dangerous grin._

* * *

It was dark. Rain clouds gathered above the magnificent castle. A shady group of people were approaching at the farther back of this huge household. They came, dragging people with chains and blindfolds, people who were only known as… slaves.

"How much does one cost?" The man asked.

"Three gold coins but for silver, it'll costs twelve pieces for one slave, my good sir." The merchandiser answered. His eyes were gleaming at the sight of gold and silvers that the man took out, presenting it to him before returning it to a small brown pouch.

"Here." He tossed the sack of coins to the merchant as payment. "Now, give me a slave."

An old man appeared out of the cart pushing five different types of slave in chains, ragged clothing and blindfolds. Three of those slaves were female; while the remaining two were male.

"See anything you like?" He asked like a person asking how the weather was.

The man in cloak surveyed them, walking past them one by one. Until he stopped in front of a young man, his physical appearance was hidden in rags, but it was apparent that the young man had a rare color of blond for his hair and had a fit body — Good enough for strenuous works of a laborer but not enough to carry too much weight.

"Him. I want him." He answered, pointing at the unlucky fellow.

"Good choice, fine sir." The greedy merchandiser praised. The old merchandiser sold the blond-haired boy and then left the place with no backward glance.

Soon after they left, the man in cloak pushed the slave, dragging him to go to the direction he couldn't even see.

The slave, since he can't see, tripped thrice outside and inside the castle and slid once, almost knocking a precious vase during the process inside the castle. After this, the man in cloak muttered something obscene, before dragging the slave around the gigantic hallways, not at all bothering to remove the blindfold.

"Wh-Where are you taking me?" The young slave asked, anxiety rang in his voice.

"You're going to be assigned but first you must be presented to the second Prince, since the King isn't around to make the approval."

They walked steadily, the only noise heard was the chains on the slave's wrist. It felt like an eternity before the man spoke again, and this time, announcing of their arrival.

"We're here." He whispered; then a sound of door knocks echoed around the empty hall. It was soon followed by a deep and smooth voice that said,

"Enter."

They entered the dark room. The man in cloak lifted his hood and removed the chains bounding the slave's wrist together. He pushed the slave to the floor, making him kneel. After doing this task, bowed before the significant figure who was facing the window. "My Prince, I have bought a slave due to the loss of the former one. Sorry to bother you at this late hour but I ask of you to assign his task."

"Leave the room." He said, his back still facing the man who had just entered.

"But my Prince —"

"I said leave!"

The man flinched at the abrupt order. Hurrying to fulfill the Prince's command, he started to drag the slave out the room, but was not successful in moving him out when he was halted.

"Leave him." The prince said with great impatience at the man's incompetence.

"Y-Yes, my lord." He left the room with great haste; closing the door immediately, leaving the Prince and, the still kneeling, the blindfolded slave alone.

The second Prince finally turned around but was not prepared to see the sight before him. His eyes met with incredibly bright yellow hair. It was similar to finding the sun inside his cold, dark room.

He stopped with his fancy musings, rubbed the bridge of his nose and berated himself of his queer thoughts of the slave. That used to never happen before.

He only then noticed that the slave was shivering. A great urge to hug the blond boy came through him like a tidal wave of water, but instead he went near the fire place and started the fire — Making himself move away from the blond and immediately excusing his follow-up urge as the result of his tired and sleep-deprived body.

When he was sure that his raging urges finally settled, he broke the seemingly unending silence inside the room.

"Rise." He ordered the young man before him and not once left his sight of the blond-haired slave.

The slave did as he was told to do and arose.

"Now, take off your blindfold."

The slave flinched like some unknown force slapped him when the order was out of the prince's mouth.

"B-But… Majesty, y-you don't understand. If I remove this, you'll–"

"I said remove it, didn't I?" He commanded curtly.

The blond-haired slave flinched once again and slowly raised his arms to reach the back of his head to untie the knot that held the blindfold in place. After the ragged blindfold fell to the floor softly, in its stead was a pair of eyes… _closed_ tightly.

Irritation and impatience came over the Prince as soon as he saw the stubbornness of the new slave.

"Do as you're ordered, slave."

Even though he can't see the second Prince's reaction, he can tell from the voice that the Prince was extremely angered by his action. In reaction to this, he hid half of his face using his front part of his blond hair and thus, hiding his eyes once again.

The Prince was beyond anger now, "Open your eyes and show me your face. Now."

The slave who was hiding his eyes, said indignantly, "My prince, y-you wouldn't want to see m-my eyes, lest, my face!"

The prince paid no heed to the young man's words. "Show me."

The demanding Prince won't be appeased until he got what he wanted.

The young blond slowly raised his head, quivering, but only to be dumb-struck at the sight before him. The dark figure looming before him stood like a dark angel. His gorgeous hair jet-black, his onyx eyes had a sinking and hypnotizing effect as his complexion's a perfect porcelain color and lastly, he was absolutely _huge_ that it overwhelmed him.

The figure below him was… Incredibly beautiful. Actually beautiful wasn't even sufficient to describe the image in front of him. All the dark-haired Prince could only think of was the angel looking at him with the most enchanting pair of blue eyes. Adding to this feat was his bright blond hair that framed his tanned face adoringly and six whisker-like marks on the blond's cheeks. And lastly, the Prince noted that that the young lad has a firm but petite figure of a woman's; that realization made the prince's body surge with a heating desire.

The second Prince looked away when he noticed himself staring too long for comfort. Hiding his weird actions, he immediately asked the slave a question to cover his mistake. "What is your name?"

The blond-haired man snapped out of his daze and looked up at the man. "N-Naruto, s-second Prince."

' _Naruto.'_ The dark-haired man repeated the name in his mind, loving the nice ring on the name and the bell-like voice that came with it.

The sound of a knock interrupted the Prince's thoughts abruptly.

"Enter."

A tall gray-haired man came in, his face half-hidden with a mask.

"What do you want, Kakashi?"

The man smiled at the irritation that was evident in the prince's voice.

"I am to take the slave to the assigned area, your majesty." His eyes shone merrily at the Prince, before giving a smile at Naruto who, in return, smiled back shyly.

And effectively making the Prince mad.

"No. Naruto's staying with me. He'll be my personal slave from now on." He announced while moving forward to block the gray-haired man's view of Naruto, purposely.

"Naruto, huh…" Kakashi said ponderously to himself. "Very well, my good Prince, do as you please."

The figure bowed before the dark-haired Prince and then left. Silence fell again in the room, making it hard for both of them to start what they had already begun before they were interrupted.

Naruto decided to be the first to break it though. "Umm…My Prince —"

"Sasuke. Call me Sasuke."

Naruto became aghast and bewildered at such command, starting to deny the prince's command by shaking his head in denial. "B-But, your majesty, I can't call you in that manner it's-it's not proper!"

"Then call me 'prince' when we're in front of an audience or outside…"

Naruto visibly relaxed and was thinking that the prince was very considerate but his pleasant thoughts were jarred by the dark-haired Prince's next few words.

" _But_ once inside the chamber, I demand that you call me 'Sasuke'. Is that clear?"

' _Okay, I changed my view on him, he's_ not _considerate_ and _he's very_ demanding. _'_ Naruto thought to himself, feeling a little faint from his sudden change of mood, all thanks to a certain Prince.

Sasuke was looking at Naruto's face and saw him nod in surrender to his command, resulting that he smirked with triumph. He strode towards the blond, taking notice of how the slave was acutely small in comparison to his height, jut below his chin.

Naruto was shaking in anxiety, not knowing what made the Prince go near him. "Second Prin— I mean, Sasuke." He whispered shyly, making Sasuke shiver in delight as his name was caressed by that sweet wonderful voice.

"Yes, Naruto?" His velvety smooth voice reached the blond's delicate ears, making the blond's face flame up by the informality and also feel like melting under the heated gaze that the Uchiha was giving him.

"A-Ano—"

A loud frightening thunder suddenly filled the silent room, followed by a bright blinding lightning that occupied the dark spaces for mere seconds, but even though it was only an instance, he managed to catch a glimpse of the frightened expression on the blond's face before it hid itself under the safety of his bangs of hair.

Sasuke reached out hesitantly, never the one who comforted people.

As he was reaching out, his hand was clutched like a lifeline from the blond's hands, his small figure shivering and flinched pronouncedly when another lightning came followed by the deafening thunder .

Sasuke's body started to heat up considerably, feeling his lust for the blond grow as he examined the boy's most vulnerable moment, loving the way the blond held his hand tightly to his chest.

Naruto was still stiff as a board when the next thunder came, along with the loud droplets of water that fell on the castle grounds.

Sasuke drew his face near the blond's ears and said in an authority-like tone, "Close your ears and shut your eyes. Tight."


	2. Passionate Surrender

_**Chapter 1: Passionate Surrender** _

Naruto did as he was told immediately, shutting his eyes only, and felt the Uchiha remove his hands from the blond's hold but couldn't.

Sasuke dipped his head and captured the blond's lips. After tasting him, he knew that he was already hooked. The Uchiha stopped, took a step back and tried to gently pry the blond's hands off him, before he'd do something to the blond like bending him over the mattress and pounding in his dick to that round ass.

Sasuke whispered softly to Naruto's ears, "Hold your palms against your ears."

Naruto did as he was told and sighed with relief as some noise was blocked, his eyes were still shut tightly.

Sasuke took a step back from him, not taking any chances on violating the beautiful slave.

Naruto became frantic when he felt Sasuke's warmth slowly leave him. He opened his eyes in alarm and removed his hold on his ears that was blocking out the sound, and immediately grabbed on to the clothes of the Prince in a beseeching manner.

Sasuke's breath got caught in his throat as he had a hard time breathing because of it. His heart pulsed faster by the second, just staring at the blond's pleading face hurt his dick pleasurably.

Naruto looked utterly defenseless, his pouting lips luscious, his frightened eyes glowing with its unique brightness and his heat was rolling off to the Uchiha's body. "Sasuke… D-Don't leave me… "

Sasuke wasn't able to repress the soft moan that flew out his lips when he heard those tempting melodic voice call out to him. And suddenly the blond was pinned on the large bed, his hands clutching at the blond's wrist over his head with one hand.

' _Even his wrists are slim!'_

Sasuke groaned with want, not caring anymore if he was heard or not. ' _Politeness be damned! I want him and I_ will _have him.'_

Sasuke licked at Naruto's cheek, tasting the blond and heard him gasp in surprise, then moved to claim the his lusciuos lips. He nibbled at the blond's lower lip, slipping his free hand to Naruto's petite waist to pull him closer; making Naruto gasp. He took the opportunity to slip his tongue into the blond's warm and wet cavern, making them both drunk with the other's addicting taste.

Every moan and whimper went straight to Sasuke's groin; pretty soon the kiss turned carnal, desperate, spurned with need and desire for the blond.

Naruto was scared, not knowing what's happening to his body and why it's reacting like this. His worries soon left his train of thoughts when he heard the Uchiha's sin-like voice.

"Naruto… " Sasuke said, his voice husky, filled with lust and need, breathing in Naruto's heady scent.

Naruto's head became light and hazy as his face was thoroughly flushed. His sapphire eyes showed an unconscious glow of want for the Uchiha as his red, plump; thoroughly kissed lips glistened.

The Uchiha growled with want at the vision before him, lowering his head to suck and bite at the tanned neck exposed. Naruto gasped in surprise at the sudden actions and moaned loudly at the spot that Sasuke was abusing with his tongue.

Sasuke heard the delicious sound of the blond and his dick twitched with delight.

Naruto arched his head to the side unabashed, giving the Uchiha more access, but suddenly became more timid when he felt the Uchiha's manhood pulse above his growing hardness. He blushed madly, his breath coming out in short gasps.

Sasuke was delighted at the blond's responses but growled lowly in frustration when he wasn't able to his moans for some unknown reason. He bit down hard on the soft and pliant skin, making a visible hickey on the flawless tanned skin. He raised his head to examine his handiwork, smirking with pride at the red mark that would surely last for s solid weeks

Naruto blushed red, resembling a tomato when he saw the Uchiha's proud smirk. "Sasuke…" He whispered timidly, avoiding the Uchiha's intense stare.

Sasuke shivered with delight. "Again."

Naruto blinked and blushed once more before hiding his face behind the Uchiha's arms. "Sasuke." He whispered softly.

Sasuke claimed Naruto's mouth, breaking the kiss to whisper beside the blond's head. "I want you so bad, Naruto…" As he said this, the dark-haired prince traced the blond's smooth body, pinching the tanned nub teasingly.

Naruto released a moan as he was truly drugged with want but… for _what?_ He became scared at what he didn't know and started to protest. "Sasuke, wait, I–I don't—"

Sasuke sealed the blond's lips and took Naruto's struggle for pleasurable actions. He thought that all the blond's actions were to encourage him to go on, so he didn't know that Naruto wanted him to stop.

While Naruto was struggling, Sasuke was busy with the blond's full addicting mouth, penetrating it with his tongue. His need and desire for him almost bursted. The teases would've continued if not for Naruto accidentally rubbing his knee against Sasuke's crotch.

Sasuke hissed with delight and was temporarily at a loss on the blond's mouth, before crashing down on the younger man's lips again with more ferocity.

Sasuke stripped down his clothes and ripped Naruto's ragged clothes apart, unable to hold his desire any longer. He released a husky whisper to Naruto's ear, "I need you… I can't hold it anymore. Shit! You're good." The Uchiha thought, all that time that Naruto was experienced in the art of bedding.

Naruto's mind was truly hazy by this time, totally innocent of all that Sasuke was showing and doing. Naruto felt overwhelmed, he didn't know what he needed and forgot his previous protests. " _Sasuke."_

Sasuke placed Naruto's legs over his shoulders, positioning the tip of his manhood at Naruto's entrance and tried to enter but couldn't…

Sasuke tried to enter again but it was so fucking tight! He was growing impatient and positioned his feet so that the next entrance, it would fully penetrate Naruto to the hilt, until he caught a glimpse of Naruto's pained expression.

Realization hit him fast and hard.

_'He's a virgin? Shit! No wonder I can't come through.'_

Sasuke stilled, not wanting to scare Naruto any more than what he did. He seriously felt guilty when he saw Naruto's tears slip through his clamped eyes. He reached for the blond's tears, wiping it away and causing Naruto to open his eyes and gasp in surprise.

Sasuke only then realized that Naruto was trembling. ' _He's really frightened…'_

Naruto was in excruciating pain. It hurt like hell! And when he saw Sasuke lean forward, he clamped his eyes shut, praying that he wouldn't hurt him.

Until…

He felt Sauke's lips on his own, kissing him gently. The kiss was short and sweet but sufficient to let the blond know that Sasuke was asking for forgiveness.

Sasuke smirked as he saw Naruto smile in acceptance. He placed his fingers in front of Naruto. "Suck."

Naruto took the three fingers and licked it shyly before taking it in.

Sasuke couldn't take his eyes off the sight before him. The moment when Naruto poked his tongue out, it captivated him. What a tongue! He groaned softly when he imagined his manhood in that delicious heat. He couldn't take any more of the seductive sight as he gently pried Naruto's hold on his fingers. "Hold still."

Naruto felt a finger poke inside his entrance and felt embarrassed. He saw Sasuke's stare at him as he squirmed uncomfortably when the second finger was entered. He slightly winced as the third finger tried to squeeze itself inside the tight hole. And then, he felt Sasuke kiss him passionately taking his mind off the pain.

Sasuke kept hitting different spots in the blond when he suddenly grazed upon the blond's prostrate and heard Naruto release a low moan. He continued his ministrations as Naruto was being delightfully responsive when he started to push back on Sasuke's fingers. He felt his dick throb at the sight of his fingers being eaten greedily by Naruto's heat and needed release.

Naruto gave a disappointed sound when Sasuke removed his fingers and then immediately stiffened as Sasuke positioned his dick to his stretched hole.

"Relax, Naruto." Sasuke murmured to him soothingly when he felt Naruto stiffen through the blond's lean legs. "Dobe, I won't hurt you."

Naruto took a calming breath and nodded.

Sasuke penetrated Naruto with one thrust, his ears going deaf as he heard Naruto's scream. After a few seconds, soft crying filled the room after the agonizing scream.

"Shhh, shh. I'm in, I'm in. Don't cry." Sasuke whispered soothingly at Naruto, wiping the blond's tears and leaving kisses on the blond. He tried to soothe the blond through praises and sweet words. "God, Naruto, you feel so good. You're hugging me more than what I imagined."

Naruto reached for Sauke's shoulders and pulled him down. He placed his forehead to Sasuke's and then breathed whisperingly, "D-Don't move, please."

Sasuke would've done just anything the blond wanted _but that_ , because when Naruto pulled him down, Sasuke's manhood got deeper and the heat surrounding him was driving him to the brink of insanity.

"I can't… Time's up."

Sasuke whispered before pulling almost the way out and thrusting back in with much force.

Moans, grunts and pleas filled the room. Sasuke's ears were filled with Naruto's lovely screams and lust-filled moans as he hit the blond's prostrate over and over again.

Naruto started to meet Sasuke's thrusts as he stretched his tanned neck so that Sasuke can have more access that left a lot of red hickies. "Sasu— Sasuke! Please _faster!"_

Sasuke complied, giving more force and speed, giving his own weight to it too. "Shit! Naruto!"

Sasuke cursed when he opened his onyx eyes to clash with cerulean ones below. Naruto was _truly_ a vision. His blond locks disarrayed, tanned limbs sleek and sweaty, and his beautiful face flush and glistening. His parting mouth revealed the pink tongue as he licked his dry lips.

Sasuke reached for Naruto's bobbing cock and stroked it in time with his thrust. He wanted them to feel fulfillment at the same time and as he felt near, his thrusts grew erratic and less gentle.

Sasuke changed his position slightly and Naruto screamed the Uchiha's name as Sasuke hit his prostate gland dead on.

" _Sasuke!"_ Naruto saw white and felt his essence spill over between their bodies.

Sasuke felt Naruto's walls clamp down on him, enticing him to come. He bit down on Naruto's shoulder painfully and came hard inside Naruto, the blond milking him untill he was soft and limp.

Erratic pair of heartbeats filled their ears, both fully exhausted and gasping for breath.

Sasuke licked the bruised spot lightly, before his arms gave out and tumbled on to Naruto's exhausted body.

Naruto found it damn hard to breathe and, wanting to sleep so badly, he slightly positioned Sasuke to his left.

Sasuke collected Naruto in his arms. "Don't sleep. Not yet."

"Hmm… Can't, too exhausted."

"You need to be mine. Only mine." Sasuke demanded as he remembered that he was the first to penetrate the blond and felt his possessiveness swell inside of him at the thought of someone else taking him like that. "Promise me!"

Naruto was drifting off to sleep, his mind was getting hazy as he replied softly. "Promise… I promise to play with you.."

Sasuke's eyes widened, feeling nostalgia settle in but can't actually pinpoint what it was. His eyes softened as he took in Naruto's sleeping face and decided to sleep himself. ' _I'll try to remember it next time…'_

He pulled Naruto's head close to his chest, he slept peacefully, both of them dreaming the same thing from a distant memory…

* * *

_It was bright. Sasuke's small stubby fingers wiped away the remaining sleepiness off his onyx eyes. He sat up and remembered that he fell asleep in a forest, wanting to ditch his teacher and brother behind._

_Sasuke smirked mischievously, even his parents didn't know of where he usually hid during their summer kingdoms. Yes, it was the only kingdom that they have that not one of them could find and disturb him._

_His smirk disappeared when he heard Itachi call him out._

" _Sasuke, where are you?"_

_The young Uchiha ducked and crawled behind the thick bushes, making it his cover for escape._

_Once far away from Itachi, Sasuke ran with all his might, turning his small head once in a while to make sure that his older brother wasn't there._

_Sasuke ceased from running and grasped his knees to balance him, taking in gulps of air. When he caught his breath, he looked around and didn't recognize the scenery before him._ 'Where am I?' _He silently asked himself, while looking around for any familiar trees or plants, and that's when he saw it._

_It looked like a small bungalow with one small window that had wooden bars, its inside was dark and the door had a lot of locks. It was close to being unseen if not for the small window._

_Sasuke looked at the mysterious looking house and tried to look inside but the window was too high._

" _Who's there?"_

 _Sasuke flinched and nearly fell on his butt when he heard the tinkling small voice ask. He composed himself and answered to the unknown stranger in a defiant tone._ " _Uchiha Sasuke, Second Prince of Uchiha Kingdom, why?"_

 _The person inside giggled softly and Sasuke silently fumed._ " _What's so funny?"_

" _Nothing. I just thought that your name was long."_

 _Sasuke felt offended and tried to recall Itachi's "bad words" and smirked triumphantly when he remembered one…_ " _Dobe, don't laugh when nothing's funny."_

_The person on the other side suddenly became silent._

_Sasuke felt nervous, had he said too much?_

" _Teme. Don't call me that when you can't even find your own way back."_

 _The young Uchiha was taken aback and shocked because it was the first time that he was bad-mouthed at! Also a bit embarrassed because it was slightly true, but he refused to back down!_ " _Dobe, do you know who you're talking to?" Sasuke questioned curtly, trying to change the subject._

" _Yeah, a spoiled brat and about the same age as me, teme."_

_Sasuke was furious. How dare him! The Uchiha turned around and stomped his way back, not wanting to talk to the mysterious child when all of a sudden, he heard the one inside call out softly._

" _Don't come near here again, Sasuke… Ja ne."_

 _Sasuke looked back, blushing slightly at how his name was called and thinking to himself that the person inside wasn't so bad after all…_ 'So this is what it's like to have a bond…' _He smirked, and answered in a loud arrogant voice._ " _No way, dobe. You can't order me."_

_Ever since then, Sasuke kept returning to that building, never missing the chance to visit the mysterious boy who lived there._

" _Why can't you play with me? Aren't you allowed to come out?" Sasuke asked when it was his last stay in their summer kingdom and he badly wanted to play with the other child or at least see him. He patiently waited for him to answer._

" _The moment I leave this place… I promise to play with you."_

 _Sasuke perked at the idea and asked in reassurance._ " _Promise?"_

" _Promise…"_

 _Sasuke smiled and suddenly remembered that he vowed to know the boy's name every time the dobe doesn't want to say it. Despite his new friend's relent to his first demand, he was still not satisfied as he persisted once more._ " _What's your name? It's unfair that I told you my name and I don't know yours. It's even more unfair that you always say nothing –"_

" _Naruto, my name's Naruto, Sasuke."_

_Sasuke kept repeating the name and liked the sound of it as he whispered, "Naruto…"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review and comment~ ^_^


	3. Kindling Guardian

Sasuke awoke when he felt the bed shift slightly and felt that the heat next to him was gone. He didn't like it so he prompted to open his eyes and the first thing he saw was a smooth, tanned back with a white linen cloth, bed sheets maybe, hiding his sure to be round, taut ass.

The Uchiha shifted so that his elbow will support his body while turning to fully face the vision. "Naruto." He called out, his voice husky because of sleep.

Naruto turned, his sapphire eyes capturing onyx ones. His blush spreading like fire and his smile totally breath-taking that Sasuke was temporarily at a loss for air…

That's when Sasuke's dream hit him like a horse that mercilessly kicked his head. "Dobe, you can drop your act now."

Naruto's perfect, serene and shy smile faltered, before turning into a pout and the first few words that came from Naruto's mouth proved that the Uchiha's dream wasn't simply a dream. "Teme, took you long enough. Although, I did guess that you're a worse asshole now, but I never thought you were this much of an asshole. Damn you! My ass hurts!" He complained as he crossed his arms.

Sasuke smirked, happy to find out that his dream was true… He sat at the edge of the bed and positioned his hands in front of him. He had millions of question, but one question stood among the rest.

_'How did I forget about Naruto…?'_

He knew that he wasn't a forgetful person and to him, even when they were kids, Naruto was his world, his best friend and now, his lover. How could he forget someone who was able to sneak into his heart when little, and make his heart race and breath hitch to the point when not being able to touch the blond hurts, up to now?

"Sasuke." Naruto called, breaking the Uchiha's thoughts. "I- Actually, I wasn't expecting you to remember anything… Because the last time we saw each other your memory was erased and years after, I was sold away to slavery to find you."

Sasuke's body stiffened in response as he realized that Naruto, _his Naruto_ , became a slave…

Naruto walked near the bed and reached for Sasuke's porcelain face, his tanned hands caressing the Uchiha's pained expression, his eyes closed and his mouth curved into a deep frown.

"I'm sorry, I… I-"

Naruto silenced him, covering his mouth. "It wasn't your fault. I won't rush you into remembering it, because your mind might hurt if you force yourself."

Sasuke dropped his head into his hands, praying that he would remember everything, and at that moment, Naruto curled his arms around the Uchiha's head, hugging him gently.

"You don't need to rush… I'll never leave you. I'll always, this time, be here. I love you… so much." Naruto whispered, soothing Sasuke's hair.

Sasuke froze when he heard Naruto proclaim all those things and he remembered.

* * *

_"Teme, how many times do I have to tell you? You can't come here often…"_

_"Why not? It's not like it's illegal, dobe."_

_Naruto was unusually quiet today when Sasuke answered back, he thought it weird that Naruto wasn't bantering. Then all of a sudden his eyes were covered by a pair of hands, sealing away the light and his sight. He grabbed at the hands and demanded who the hell it was, but when he heard a familiar muffled laughter, his panic died down. "Naruto?"_

_The hands that captured him just a few seconds ago were removed and the darkness was replaced by a bright blond, grinning happily at him, Sasuke's breathing hitched and his heart beat raced. "Naruto…?"_

_Naruto nodded._

_"How were you able to…?"_

_"I snuck out the key."_

_Naruto grinned widely while spinning the key around his forefinger, then he stopped spinning it, blinked and suddenly asked, changing the subject abruptly, "Sasuke… How old are you?"_

_"15… I thought I told it to you already."_

_Naruto scrutinized Sasuke's height. "How come you're taller than me when we're just the same age?"_

_Sasuke smirked, "Because, dobe, you're just plain short."_

_Naruto pouted, "Teme! Hmph, let's see if you can beat me in games."_

_Naruto's absolutely azure eyes that captured Sasuke's gaze shimmered with delight._

_The two boys played hide and seek, Sasuke being the 'it' searched for the blond, although reluctantly at first. He kept walking, searching the forest… He saw a bundle of blond hair behind a maple tree and smirked. He stealthily neared Naruto and grabbed him by the waist. A shriek of delighted laughter was released from those plump red lips._

_Sasuke pinned Naruto down, both of them laughing when they fell; they were both captured by the other's gaze when Naruto looked up. Sasuke suddenly stared at Naruto's perfect angelic face close to his, he couldn't resist to kiss him on the forehead._

_Naruto's eyes widened as Sasuke placed a chaste kiss on his forehead but before he could say anything, Sasuke whispered "I love you…"_

_Naruto blushed to the end of his roots and looked to his left, whispering in a shy and embarrassed tone. "Teme, that was… unexpected… That's not fair…"_

_Sasuke smirked and was about to taunt the blond when Naruto opened his delicate mouth to say, " I-I… I love you too… Maybe… since the time when I first heard you came… I think…"_

_Sasuke smiled at Naruto's stuttered response, "Me too."_

_Naruto smiled brightly at Sasuke and gasped when the Uchiha kissed him on the lips. He touched his lips and whispered, "That was my first kiss…"_

_Sasuke smirked and kissed the blond again, "That's your second."_

_Naruto pouted and Sasuke laughed in response but all of a sudden, he saw Naruto's face significantly pale as his baby blue eyes widen in visible fear at something over his shoulder. He was about to turn and face what made the blond scared when Naruto suddenly slipped away from his hold._

_"Naru-"_

_"What were you doing?" A cold voice asked, breaking the warm atmosphere that the two boys created only few seconds ago. Sasuke faced the man squarely._

_Naruto stood in front of him and bowed his head low, slightly quivering in fear. "I-I was playing, Master."_

_"And how did you get out?"_

_Naruto flinched at this, the pale man narrowed his eyes at Naruto and Sasuke became furious at how he made his blond scared._

_"I-I'm sorry… I didn't-"_

_"Naruto, you don't need to answer him." Sasuke blocked the man's view of Naruto as he openly and defiantly glared at the intruder._

_"Sasuke, don't. You don't know what you're doing." Naruto whispered, trying to pull Sasuke away but the proud prince wouldn't budge._

_The man smirked at this, "Naruto, come here. Remember who's the one who saved you." He said, reaching out his pale hand._

_Naruto flinched and obediently left Sasuke's side, reaching for the hand hesitantly. The man immediately slapped Naruto on the cheek and grabbed his wrist roughly, then all of a sudden Naruto's pained scream filled the forest. The blond fainted, falling back in the man's awaiting arms._

_"Naruto!" Sasuke's onyx eyes filled with shock for an instance, before hardening and glaring coldly at the man bastard who dared hurt the one he loved._

_"Don't worry, Prince Uchiha, you'll get yours soon." He said in a mocking tone._

_"What did you do to Naruto?" Sasuke hissed, carefully keeping his distance of the man before him._

_"I just sealed his memories of you. And soon, it will be the same with you too, your highness."_

_Sasuke's eyes widened and was shocked when the man was out of sight in mere seconds, then as soon as he saw the offender, his body felt like it was jolted by lightning and immediately fell down with a thud._

* * *

_Sasuke awoke… sitting up slowly, strangely feeling stiff and hurt all over but despite this, the most pronounced pain he felt was the pain in his heart._

_He pondered…_

_Why…?_

_He viewed the forest that he came to every spring ever since his childhood… Huh? Why did he always come here again? It was just a plain forest that he saw in every kingdom. And why did his heart feel as if it was torn to pieces?_

_"Sasuke."_

_He turned and saw his brother looking at him, then saw him smirk._

_"So this was the place that you would run off to…" Itachi said absent-mindledly, quietly taking in the view, until his eyes stopped short on a hut that was hidden behind shrubs and trees. "What's that?"_

_"Hmm?" Sasuke turned to where Itachi was looking at._

_Indeed, there was a hidden building… but there was something off and Sasuke couldn't place a finger on it…_

_Itachi neared the discreetly-looking hut ad saw an open padlock at the back when he rounded the place. "Sasuke, come and look."_

_Sasuke stood up, shaking his weird feelings and went to where his brother was. He saw Itachi vanish inside the abandoned building. "Aniki!"_

_Sasuke rushed inside, following, and stopped to see what's was only one small window and it was too high to be even seen from the inside, and all in all, it was like a jail that was already forgotten. He felt an odd, empty chill that was filled with agonizing loneliness._

_Sasuke saw Itachi leave. "Let's go, Sasuke."_

_Sasuke glanced at Itachi's leaving form, before staring at the empty house-like jail and clutched his chest where it was above his heart. He didn't even notice him move it… It just hurt and felt vaguely… empty._

_Sasuke took one last look at the abandoned house and the forest that surrounded it._

* * *

It was bright. Sasuke's hand reached for his face, rubbing his throbbing head as he groaned softly when it didn't ease his headache.

"Are you alright, Sasuke?"

His onyx eyes snapped open at the sound of the melodic voice and searched for where it came from, also at the same time praying that it wasn't just a sweet hallucination. His eyes landed on Naruto's petite form, his blond hair wet from taking a recently acquired bath as his small frame was covered with a soft, white towel.

Naruto's face was showing pure concern as he rushed to Sasuke's side when the Uchiha tried to sit up. He gently pushed down the Uchiha's shoulder. "You shouldn't force yourself, teme."

Sasuke pulled at Naruto's arm and forced Naruto to straddle him while he was lying down. He tugged at Naruto's hand and let him fall on his broad chest.

"Sasuke-"

"I thought I lost you…" Sasuke whispered, burying his face on the blond's wet locks, inhaling the fragrance of roses that Naruto used for his bath. "Don't leave me again…"

"Y-You remember…?"

Sasuke nodded and held Naruto tightly against him, feeling the blond's heartbeat going fast.

"Th-Then that means y-you remembered…" Naruto didn't finish his question as he tried to divert his face from the Uchiha's gaze.

Sasuke tilted his head to peek at Naruto's hidden face and saw the blond pouting, his face turning red with embarrassment.

It reminded Sasuke of something… like how Naruto blushed the first time they kissed. Ehh… Was that it? "Naruto…"

Naruto glanced at Sasuke, still hiding his blushed face on his chest.

"Are you still embarrassed of our first kiss?"

Naruto's face buried itself on Sasuke and he saw Naruto's ears turn red. It made the blond look terribly innocent that the Uchiha was urged to capture the blond's lips, although it was a hard task to do because the blond was whining.

"Naruto… look at me."

Naruto squirmed, refusing to look at the Uchiha and unintentionally rubbed Sasuke arousingly…

"N-Naruto, stop squirming or else-"

The stubborn blond kept squirming, refusing to listen and accidentally positioned his lips on top of Sasuke's nipple, sending small electricity-like pleasure to Sasuke's groin. "Wait, Naruto, don't-"

Naruto kept whining and resulted that his knee grazed Sasuke's manhood that sprang into life. The blond stiffened at this, looking up at Sasuke's lust-filled eyes. "Sasuke…?"

Sasuke attacked Naruto's mouth, pulling the blond down and feeling his smooth tanned legs. He removed the soft towel off the blond which earned him a soft gasp of shock.

"Teme, you pervert!" Naruto exclaimed when Sasuke released his plump lips for air, and prompted to suck and bite at the blond's neck to recreate the hickies from last night. "W-Wait, teme… I-I'm still sore from-from…" He moaned as Sasuke sucked on his sweet spot, lapping at his sensitive area over and over again with that sinful tongue.

"Sasuke… No…" Naruto half moaned and half whined.

Sasuke shivered with delight and tightened his grip on the blond, spreading the blond's legs wider who was on top of him, relishing in the heat that was quickly sending through his entire body. "I promise I'll be gentle, Naruto…"

Waves of pleasure rushed through Naruto's body as Sasuke stimulated him thoroughly and how the raven called out his name made his heart melt, making Naruto succumb to Sasuke's will.

Sasuke felt Naruto's body loosen as he took this his opportunity to thrust his hips up and at the same time, pull Naruto down to meet him half way.

Naruto's moan was drowned by Sasuke's low groan of pleasure as Sasuke started to grind their manhoods.

Naruto's hands clutched at Sasuke's shoulder, his eyes shut tight and his lean legs clamped to Sasuke's hips. Sasuke looked up and groaned again when he saw Naruto's seductive position and expression, and grinded to Naruto harsher and faster than before.

Naruto arched his back at the sudden friction, before diving down to hug Sasuke's neck, sobbing silently at the unbearable pleasure. "S-Sasuke!"

Sasuke kept up the speed, sucking and biting at the flesh that Naruto presented to him temptingly. He slipped his hand in between them and grabbed both of their dicks together. Naruto's sapphire eyes opened in surprise as his soft gasp was evidently heard, despite the low grunts from the Uchiha.

Naruto's nails dug into the pale man's flesh, making dents of crescent moon shapes behind Sasuke.

Sasuke hissed at the small and kinky pain that Naruto gave him, biting the pliant tanned flesh and at the same time, tightening his hold on their dicks.

Naruto tightened his grip on the Uchiha, quivering as he spilled his seed into the Uchiha's awaiting hands. Short spasms vibrated through the blond's petite body when Naruto saw white.

All the while, Sasuke was looking at Naruto come into his hand and felt his dick twitch in excitement by just imagining how Naruto's entrance would be heavenly tight and incredibly hot. Just when Sasuke was holding back his aching desire, Naruto pushed his arms in between Sasuke's head, balancing himself to look at the Uchiha, also giving him a mind-blowing vision.

Naruto's shaking tired arms and legs that had a spill of his cum steadied himself as his hooded sapphire eyes was filled with lust. While his red plump lips glistened and panted for air, his gold hair matted over his beautiful, flushed face.

Sasuke moaned low and gripped Naruto's ass tightly, pulling his lover down to his aching manhood.

Naruto groaned and whimpered softly as he was penetrated again, laying down his head on top of Sasuke's shoulder as he pointed heavily.

"Ride me," came Sasuke soft command.

Naruto looked up, not sure of what Sasuke meant and blushed madly as Sasuke stared at him heatedly.

Sasuke waited patiently for Naruto to move, becoming more and more horny whenever he felt Naruto's hole twitch around him. It was pure torture that Naruto was making him wait. He observed Naruto's flushed face, not sure if it was a blush or not, and noticed that Naruto was avoiding his gaze. "What's wrong?"

Naruto stiffened and resulted that his muscles clamped around Sasuke so heavenly that his onyx eyes rolled upwards, gripping Naruto's lean legs harshly.

Naruto flinched slightly, " I-I, umm… Wh-What do you mean by… ride you…?"

Sasuke knew then that Naruto was blushing as he gave the blond a smirk. He pulled Naruto down by the neck as he whispered to the blond, "I'll teach you how to ride instead."

Sasuke tightened his grip on the blond's legs and moaned when he directed Naruto to lift himself almost to the tip of his cock. In a strained voice Sasuke instructed Naruto, "Now, slide down to me."

Naruto held on to Sasuke's shoulder for support and swallowed Sasuke so deliciously with his addicting heat.

Sasuke groaned, "Repeat everything."

Naruto moaned as he lifted himself almost to the point where Sasuke became scared that the heat would be lost and would become visibly satisfied at how his cock was adorned by Naruto's heat eating him up again and again. The worst torture was how Naruto did it _so_ slow. Sasuke groaned low at how Naruto landed to him heavily, hearing him moan when he left butterfly kisses on his sensitive side.

"Naruto. God! I can't take it any longer." Sasuke flipped Naruto so that he was on top and heard Naruto exclaim in surprise as he fastened the pace.

"Sasuke!" Naruto screamed as Sasuke hit his prostrate dead on every time he was penetrated. The Uchiha grunted, his eyes closed in pure ecstasy. He hitched Naruto's legs over his shoulder, wanting more of the blond's addicting heat around him.

Naruto moaned low as Sasuke went deeper and faster, "S-Sasuke, wait! I- I'm going to cum…!"

Sasuke reached for Naruto's cock and pumped it at the same time with his thrusts, earning a high-pitched scream from the blond.

Naruto came again on to their stomachs, whimpering softly at how powerful he came. He held close to Sasuke as his only thing that is keeping him from collapsing in exhaustion.

Naruto's muscles tightened on Sasuke's manhood and he came as soon as he thrusted a few times. He filled Naruto with his seed and groaned as he released, whispering Naruto's name.

Naruto and Sasuke were panting for air, before Sasuke kissed his lover on the lips and watched him blush. He will never tire to see Naruto blush and smile innocently. He collected the blond to him and hugged him gently and tightly. "I love you."

Naruto looked at Sasuke and gave a breath-taking smile to the Uchiha that made his heart skip a beat and left him hopelessly breathless. "I love you, too."

Naruto snuggled nearer to Sasuke, feeling tired and sleepy, he kissed him on the chest chastely. "G'night, teme."

"Hn." Sasuke replied, while tightening his hold on his blond, never planning to let him go again.

* * *

_He felt terribly sore all over… His head was throbbing, his body was hurting and his heart was aching. And the reason why it was hurting… he didn't know._

_He looked around and noted that he was lying on a bed but despite already knowing his whereabouts, he still kept on searching… For what?_

_"Naruto."_

_He turned, puzzled. Was that his name?_

_"Naruto, do you know my name?" A blond-haired woman asked him gently, sitting down slowly on his side of the bed. "Do you remember who you are?"_

_He tried to speak but couldn't and instead shook his head to answer her. It throbbed._

_He suddenly became alarmed when he saw tears filling the brim of her eyes and as soon as she noticed this, she rubbed it away._

_"I-It's okay. I'm Tsunade, your grandma." She smiled solemnly; some tears were still flowing out which caused Naruto to furrow his face with concern._

_"Your name is Naruto Uzumaki, the prince of Konoha. Our kingdom was massacred by Orochimaru and we lost sight of you since then. After years of searching, we got news that you were captured by Orochimaru and was imprisoned near the Uchiha's territory."_

_Naruto blinked in confusion, not comprehending anything as his own memory. Tsunade smiled fondly at Naruto's confused look and ruffled his hair gently._

_"You don't need to remember all of it if you can't, just rest." She stood up from the bedside and was about to leave when she felt a small hand tug at her sleeve. She looked down at his exhausted and sleepy face._

_"A-Ano… Whe-Where's my otou-san and kaa-san?" He whispered, straining himself to stay awake as his voice broke._

_Tsunade stiffened and a new batch of tears flowed. She reached Naruto's hair and patted it softly, "Th-They went to heaven already…"_

_He tilted his head in question, "Is heaven beautiful?"_

_Tsunade couldn't hold her tears back any longer and let it flow continuously. She hugged Naruto's small body gently, while whispering, "Y-Yes, heaven's very beautiful."_

_She released Naruto slowly and quickly rubbed away the remaining tears left. She kissed him on the forehead, "No more questions, you need to sleep."_

_Naruto nodded, feeling Tsuande's love and protection but… despite this, he heart still felt empty._

_He yawned and closed his eyes, surrendering to inevitable sleep._

* * *

_"Naruto-kun, it's time for your lessons." Shizune smiled sadly at Naruto's passive face that was looking outside where the garden was found. She unpacked the things needed in her bag, "We have something special today, I have some talismans that are found –"_

_"Shizune-san, why can't I still remember anything?" Naruto's sapphire eyes fell on Shizune's cobalt ones, his eyes devoid of feelings._

_"Patience, Naruto-kun, that's why we're taking up lessons for you to remember." She handed him papers, "Here, these are talismans. Maybe today it would help you regain some of your memories."_

_He took it slowly, examining the pieces of paper that contained old writings that he doesn't understand._

_"All you need to do is throw the papers and whatever that you hold dear or desire will take form, subconsciously or consciously." Shizune explained and then became quiet "Do you… Do you want to do it alone…?" She asked softly with a forlorn smile, because every time they tried to regain Naruto's memories, he would usually ask to be left alone to do it by himself; not preferring to let his hopes up and let it crash in front of someone who's already helping him so much._

_"Yes, please." He whispered, his voice and grin was evidently strained._

_Shizune nodded in understanding and left, locking the door behind her softly._

_Naruto looked at the papers, reluctant on whether to try it or not. He sighed, deciding to try it and made a short prayer before testing it out. He threw the whole bunch of papers in one go and all sorts of things came out in place of the paper. There was a fox, food, ramen and things that contained the color of orange but… none of it was what he's searching for. None of it was right… What was he searching for…?_

_The feeling of being crushed overwhelmed him as he slowly sat on the floor, bracing his legs towards his chest and hiding his face beneath it. Sobbing softly… Why did he feel so disappointed? What was missing? "W-Why…"_

_"Why are you crying, dobe?"_

_Naruto lifted his face, the feeling of nostalgia settling in as he processed the voice again and again in his head. He looked up at the young black-haired man who was gazing at him softly._

_"Well, usuratonkachi, why are you staring at me as if you've seen a ghost?" The man smirked._

_Naruto gazed at him and got up stumblingly, never removing his gaze of the familiar face. His sapphire eyes were significantly wide and teary. His hands covered his mouth that was slightly quivering._

_"S-Sasuke," he whispered to himself and in that instant, all of his memories returned to him in one blow. His head hurt like hell but he didn't care. He ran towards Sasuke's form and hugged him, tears flowing from his eyes._

_Naruto felt so happy and content for the first time after a long period of emptiness, but as soon as he reached him, Sasuke disappeared and at the corner of his eyes, he saw the talisman glide downwards and slowly land in his awaiting arms._

_Naruto stopped, his eyes widening, the shock made his teary eyes widen and knees buckle, causing him to kneel on the floor. He looked at the piece of paper that held Sasuke's name on it. Naruto's tears flowed down slowly at his shocked face, before clenching his eyes shut, hugging the piece of paper tightly to his chest. "Sasuke."_

_A knock echoed around the room and with no one answering, Shizune's head peeked in. "Did it work– Naruto-kun! Are you hurt?"_

_Shizune went immediately to Naruto's side and touched his quivering back, he looked up at Shizune's face and she became dumbfounded._

_Naruto was smiling!_

_"Thank you! Thank you so much…"_

* * *

_"WHAT?"_

_Naruto withstood Tsunade's loud and maddening yell without a flinch._

_Tsunade clenched her eyes and massaged her temples, using her thumb and forefinger, "You want to be sold to slavery? For what? For you to enter that Uchiha brat's palace? That's all?"_

_"Yes."_

_Tsunade cracked one eye open and looked at her grandson. He looked so much alike his father and she mentally smiled when his attitude came from his mother, stubborn as hell. She stood up from her seat._

_Naruto followed her movement with his eyes, seeing her go to him. He saw Tsunade raise her hand and he clamped his eyes shut, waiting for the hit, but blinked when she patted his head._

_"Be careful, be sure to always visit once you see him." Tsunade said lovingly, causing Naruto to grin in response._

_"Yes, grandma!"_

_A vein popped out from her head and she shouted, "Brat! I'm not that old!"_

* * *

Leaves ruffled and the sound of breeze penetrated his ears, it was practically lulling him to sleep.

"Dobe, don't sleep there. You'll catch a cold."

Naruto looked up at Sasuke's looming form above him and smiled. "So? How'd it go?"

Sasuke sighed "Really, dobe, when you said that we'd visit your grandma, I was not expecting a yell to be rather welcoming at all. She even tried to strangle me when I called you 'dobe'."

Naruto laughed.

Sasuke shook his head and added, "She's your relative alright, the same loud and annoying features."

Naruto pouted and shouted, "Teme!" before standing up and leaving the Uchiha behind.

"Naruto, wait up!"

Naruto kept resuming his brisk walk, not intending to stop at any time.

"Dobe, I'm sorry! It's just fun to tease you." Sasuke smirked when he saw Naruto blushed. "Dobe, wait– _woah!_ " The ground Sasuke stepped on became unstable and he fell backward. Naruto heard this and saw Sasuke fall back, he prompted to reach out Sasuke's arm which resulted that both of them fell together.

Naruto groaned softly, rubbing his forehead gently where he bumped into the tree behind Sasuke. He felt strong arms encircle him and became alarmed.

Sasuke shifted Naruto slightly so that the blond was facing him at the same time as he also straddled his hips. He pulled Naruto closer, eliminating the short distance between them and breathed in Naruto's smell. "I love you."

Naruto wrapped his arms around the Uchiha's head and whispered, "I love you too."

Naruto's melodious voice never ceased to pierce Sasuke's soul whenever he proclaimed those words of love that would never tire him from hearing.

Sasuke kissed Naruto's offered neck, letting his tongue sneak out to have a sample of the addictive and tempting flesh.

"Teme, we're not doing it here in my grandma's garden!" Naruto's face flared with an embarrassed blush.

Sasuke looked into baby blue eyes that flashed defiantly at him. "And who says we can't?"

Sasuke asked tauntingly to his lover, giving him the famous Uchiha smirk that seriously made Naruto's heart melt.

"Teme…" Naruto warned, pulling away his hand and entwining it to Sasuke's hands.

Sasuke felt something cold and hard in between Naruto's hand. He pulled their hands together to his face to examine the ring on Naruto's finger and whispered, "Prince Uchiha, Naruto, my Naruto."

Naruto blushed, tightening his hold on his husband's hand.

"This time no one can separate us anymore…" Naruto whispered lovingly, as he placed his forehead against Sasuke's, gazing into Sasuke's hypnotic eyes. And for a while, he wished that time would stop and let them remain in that position for all eternity.

**-Owari-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd really love it if you guys leave some comment and kudos would be great too! ;)   
> I prefer updating my FFnet account so yeah, drop by there if you want my fresh stories. Other than that, please review and comment! ^_^


End file.
